Macaw
Macaw is Malice the NightWing's dragonsona. Do NOT steal or I will track you down and give you a slow painful death with a spoon. Also, the coding was made by the amazing Totally Random Person, don't steal that either becuz I will kill you for that too. Macaw is a tall RainWing with coloring reminiscent of a Hyacinth Macaw: deep, vibrant blue scales with bright orange highlights. She has bright green eyes, and a shredded wing membrane, which makes it so she can't fly. For jewelry, she wears gold hoop earrings, a coiled gold horn band, and a coiled gold arm band. One other oddity about her is that the whites of her eyes are black, like an IceWing's. She thinks one of her ancestors was an IceWing because of this. She has heard from some dragons that she's pretty, which can be kind of awkward. Macaw thinks her IceWing eyes are kind of cool, but other than that she doesn't have an opinion of her own beauty. Words like violence, break the silence Come crashing in, into my little world Macaw is very random. Around her friends, she is very talkative and often cracks jokes, making no effort to conceal her nerdiness. She likes to say that she is a geek and proud of it! This also can lead to sometimes being annoying, since she can ramble about some things she likes that no one else really cares about. (Example: Why does no one really seem to like it when I tell them about my favorite Led Zeppelin songs or what causes condensation on a molecular level?) Despite her talkative personality with friends, when she is not with her friends, she can be very introverted. When she's with her friends, she'll often act excited and rambling as a sort of mask to hide her true feelings. She hates crowds, and if she is near too many people crowded together and talking she gets anxious and distressed. She also gets stressed if there is too much talking. She can sometimes be emotional, but that's actually pretty rare, more often she puts on a random attitude and is very guarded about her real emotions. When there is something very emotional happening, she can be startlingly emotionless, often hiding her true feelings. She is kind of known for not getting jokes or thinking jokes are funny and not getting very excited about much. She acts outright like a Vulcan sometimes, and she knows it. When people have told her before that she's logical (which has happened a lot) she takes it as a high compliment. She is very artistic, and likes writing stories and composing music. She can sometimes be surprisingly dark and morbid. She is sometimes teased because she can't fly due to her shredded wing, but doesn't care, being used to it. She hates fighting, but also hates bullying, and if her friends are getting picked on she tries her best to stand up for them, although she usually leans more towards reasoning than fighting. She is actually a very logical thinker, and gets very frustrated and agitated if other people can't see things logically or think with a one-sided view. She has Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD), which makes it extremely hard for her to keep her mind on what she's doing. Too often her mind wanders so she blocks out everything else and just lapses into an imaginary world, totally distracted in her own thoughts. She is a passionate Christian and proudly considers herself a Jesus Freak. Vows are spoken, to be broken Feelings are intense, words are trivial Macaw was raised by SkyWings after being found abandoned in the rainforest while still in the egg. She grew up in the Sky Kingdom until Scarlet's death, when Ruby came to the throne. She even had been in the arena once, where one of her wing membranes got shredded, making it so she couldn't fly anymore. When Ruby came to the throne, Macaw started a job at the royal palace, working as a court musician, composing music for the court until she was kicked out for making the songs to dramatic and stressful. However, she still loved composing music, so she joined an acting troupe as the musician, playing music for their skits they would perform as they toured Pyrrhia. She also learned acting and would sometimes act with the troupe. She is still with them, and enjoys traveling around Pyrrhia with her friends, acting and playing music and occasionally drawing different dragons' portraits. That's not all of her history, though. Once she had an incredible adventure, told in the The Apocalypse Trilogy, which consists of three fanfics that I've been writing with Stormcloudtheskywing: The Bard, The Knife, and The Mountain. All I ever wanted, all I ever needed Is here in my arms Friends: Badwolf152 BurgundyTheSkywing Caninelion Totally Random Person CopperWingz Rainfeather the Author Stormcloudtheskywing Nightstrike the Albino NightWing Simmer the SkyWing Diamondback24 ThatToast Cocoheart PeaktheIceWing18 (Add yourself here) Words are very unnecessary They can only do harm Trivia: * Macaw is terrible at coding. That's why this page used to be so non-cool-looking before TRP coded it. She wants to learn animation someday, though, and dreams of making a movie for Wings of Fire. She's still working on composing the score! * Macaw LOVES coffee. She has loved it since she was really little, and it helps her focus sometimes, despite making her very jittery. * Macaw cannot eat artificial dyes (food coloring) or any form of corn syrup. This disables her from having a lot of normal candy that she loves, and she is actually extremely jealous of people who get to eat even simple things such as candy canes at Christmas. She can't have it because it makes her ADD go haywire and she is "off in la-la land" the whole day. * Macaw once discovered Star Trek. Her life will never be the same. * Macaw doesn't like cheesecake or watermelon. This earns her a lot of lectures from her friends, but she SERIOUSLY DOESN'T LIKE IT!!! * Macaw enjoys giving gifts more than receiving them. She often feels uncomfortable receiving gifts, but loves seeing people enjoy gifts she gives them. * Although she sometimes seems like the life of the party, Macaw can be very introverted, although she makes a point to hide it. * Macaw doesn't find any enjoyment in video games except Minecraft, because of her fascination in architecture. She loves building huge lava libraries out of the side of mountains and intricate cities filled with cats and floating cities made of ice, to name a few. * Macaw has played the viola for five years, and likes playing imaginary movie music on it and Led Zeppelin songs. Also some ABBA. * Macaw does Shudokan karate, and is now testing for her black belt. * Macaw loves roleplaying. She has always been fascinated by pretend worlds and often goes through long stretches of time pretending to be characters she made up, so it was basically like finding buried treasure when she figured out roleplaying existed. She even started two roleplays of her own, "Virus Apocalypse", and "Cover the Sun", that is now on its second page. * IRL when she grows up she wants to be a lawyer, she loves politics and is logical so yeah Pleasures remain so does the pain Words are meaningless and forgettable Gallery (add your art of Macaw here!) Macaw.jpg MacawByTRP2.jpg|Macaw, by TRP! Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Malice the NightWing) Category:Mentally Unwell